calendrier de l'avent
by ficonepiiece
Summary: Hello, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous (enfin, je pense) c'est le premier jour de décembre et le commencement des calendriers de l'avant donc, je vais faire une grande os, dans laquelle j'ajouterai une partie chaque jour jusqu'à noël sur ce bonne lecture ! (des parties seront plus longues que d'autre, en fonction de mon emploi du temps.)
1. 1er décembre

Hello, aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous (enfin, je pense) c'est le premier jour de septembre et le commencement des calendriers de l'avant donc, je vais faire une grande os, dans laquelle j'ajouterai une partie chaque jour jusqu'à noël sur ce bonne lecture ! (des parties seront plus longues que d'autre, en fonction de mon emploi du temps.)

1er décembre

Dans le nouveau monde, sur un bateau pirate.

Il commence à faire frais l'hiver arrive. Les mandariniers de Nami ont déjà perdu toute leurs feuilles... Les feuilles ont d'ailleurs envahit le pont du bateau, Nami a demandé « gentiment » à Sanji et Zoro de les enlever. L'hiver n'est pas ma saison préférer, l'hiver me fait penser à la mort, quand on se balade, on a l'impression que tout autour de nous est mort... Les arbres sont nus sans leurs feuilles, chaque taches apparaît, on ne peux plus garder nos secret, ils sont devenus trop voyants, mais je n'ai pas envie que mon secret soit révéles au jour le jour, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse... Peur que mes sentiments a son égard ne soit pas réciproque... Tempis je jure devant mon chapeau de paille qu'a noël je ne serai plus célibataire !


	2. 2 décembre

2 décembre

Aujourd'hui, nous avons, Usopp, Chopper et moi, péché un énorme poisson, enfin, je pense plutôt que c'était un monstre marin, donc je disais que nous avions péché un poisson, Sanji nous l'a cuisiné, et dieux sais qu'il était bon ! Pour l'accompagner Sanji nous a servi du Saké, a la plus grande joie de Nami et Zoro, ces deux-là on même fait un concours de boisson, Zoro a gagné et uniquement parce que je cite « C'est pas ma faute j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, et je te rappelle que les hommes ont une plus grande vessie que celle des femmes ! ». Tout le mode a beaucoup bu, même Robin qui d'habitude ne bois jamais...


	3. 3 décembre

3 décembre

Zoro, est venu se confier à moi, a propos de quelque chose qu'il a fait hier...

Zoro : Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou si c'est juste... *couper par Luffy*  
Luffy : Euh Attend, attend, de quoi tu parles ?  
Zoro : Luffy, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je te parle du baiser que Robin et moi, on a partagé hier !  
Luffy : Ah ok.  
Zoro : Donc tu vois je sais pas si... *couper par Luffy*  
Luffy : Quoi ?! T'as embrassé Robin ?!

À ce moment-là, Zoro s'est précipité vers moi et a mis ses mains devant ma bouche.

Zoro : Luffy pas si fort ! Tu veux que le reste de l'équipage l'entende ou quoi ?!  
Luffy : Désolé.  
Zoro : Pas grave, donc je disais que je ne sais pas si Robin m'a embrassé à cause des effets de l'alcool, ou parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi !  
Luffy : Je vois... Et toi Zoro ?  
Zoro : De quoi moi ?  
Luffy : as-tu des sentiments pour Robin ?  
Zoro : Non... Euh... Oui... Enfin... Non... Peut-être...  
Luffy : Je vois, je ne suis peut-être pas un pro mais d'après ce que m'a raconté Boa, quand on est amoureux, on devient tout rouge quand la personne que l'on aime est prés de nous, on ne voit qu'elle, on entend qu'elle, et on a des papillons dans le ventre, d'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont fait pour arriver là, enfin bon...  
Zoro : C'est exactement ce que je ressens pour Robin !  
Luffy : Mec, cherche plus tes amoureux !  
Zoro : Et comment je fais pour savoir, si elle aussi est amoureuse de moi ?!  
Luffy : Facile !  
Zoro :Facile ?  
Luffy : Nami !  
Zoro : Nami ?  
Luffy : Bah oui réfléchis, Nami et Robin se disent tout !  
Zoro : Ah ouais et comment je fais pour soutirer des informations à la sorcière ? Elle va encore me faire payer une fortune !

Zoro a ensuite tourné son visage vers le mien, il semblait réfléchir a quelque chose.

Zoro : Tu peux aller soutirer des informations à Nami pour moi ?  
Luffy : A une condition !  
Zoro : Laquelle ?

Luffy : Tu m'aides pour que Nami tombe amoureuse de moi !  
Zoro : Quoi ?! T'es amoureux de la sorcière ?!  
Luffy : Oui *dis je tout bas.*  
Zoro : Sa marche.  
Luffy : Hein ?  
Zoro : Tu m'aides, je t'aide logique non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage.


	4. 4 décembre

4 décembre

Comme promis, je dois aller soutirer des informations à Nami a propos de Robin et Zoro.

Luffy : Hé Nami !

Ma navigatrice leva les yeux vers moi.

Nami : Oui ?  
Luffy : Viens faut que je te parle !  
Ami : J'arrive.

On se dirigea vers ma chambre, Nami s'arrêta à l entrer et sembla toute génée, j'ai compris que cela pouvais être un peu troublant que moi, qui suis un homme, invite Nami, une femme dans ma chambre.

Luffy : Viens, je vais pas te violer !

Nami s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise.

Nami : De qui voulais-tu me parler ?

Je me leva et ferma la porte de ma chambre. Subtile comme je suis, j'ai tout de suite abordé la question.

Luffy : De Zoro... Et Robin.  
Nami : Sa tombe bien moi aussi il fallait que je te parle d'eux ! Alors tu voulais me dire quoi sur eux ?  
Luffy : Hé bien, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais lundi (2 décembre) Zoro et Robin se sont embrassés et Zoro voudrait savoir ce que Robin ressent à son égard...  
Nami : Robin veut savoir la même chose... Robin est folle amoureuse de Zoro ! Et Zoro ?  
Luffy : Lui aussi .  
Nami : C'est vrai ?!

Luffy : Oui.  
Nami : Mais c'est génial ça ! Merci Luffy !

En disant sa phrase Nami m'a embrassé sur la joue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la toucher ( sa joue) et de sourire béatement.


	5. 5 décembre

5 décembre

J'ai dit ce que ma dis Ami à Zoro, il était fou de joie ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont en couple et compte l'annoncer dans la journée à l'équipage.

Zoro : Les gars ! Robin et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire !

Tout l'équipage se rameuta autour du bretteur et de l'archéologue.

Zoro : Bon on va pas y passer par quatre chemins, Robin et moi on est en couple !

Un grand « Félicitations » résonna et aussi, un « Robin-d'amour pourquoi lui ?! »


	6. 6 décembre

6 décembre

J'ai accompli ma mission maintenant à Zoro d'accomplir la sienne, il doit m'aider afin que Nami tombe amoureuse de moi !

Zoro : Bon c'est simple t'a juste à être gentil avec elle, genre tu lui tire sa chaise, tu lui prend son manteau tu la sers en eau, des trucs tout cons quoi !  
Luffy : Ok.


	7. 7 décembre

7 décembre

Je vais mettre en application les conseils de Zoro. Comme il me l'a dis, j'ai tiré sa chaise. Résultat : deux bosses !, Nami est tombée de sa chaise... Lui servir son eau non plus ça n'a pas marché... Résultat : deux bosses en plus et le t-shirt de Nami trempé... Lui prendre son manteau, je crois que c'est la chose a ne surtout plus refaire ! Résultat : dix Bosses pour moi et un rhume pour Nami.


	8. 8 décembre

8 décembre

Bon aujourd'hui, Zoro a intérêt à me donner des conseils qui marchent vraiment !  
J'ai cherché mon second des yeux, il était avec Robin, je me suis avancé vers lui et lui est dit :

Luffy : Hé, Zoro faut que je te parle !  
Zoro : Sa tombe bien moi aussi, il faut que je te parle avec Robin !  
Luffy : Euh oui... sauf... Que tu sais... C'est sur le sujet...  
Robin : Nami ?

Je retourna vite ma tête vers la grande brune en lui faisant des gros yeux. Comment elle avait pu deviner que je voulais parlais à Zoro de Nami ?!

Luffy : Euh.. Comment tu sais ça ?  
Robin : Facile ! Zoro me l'a dit !

Là c'est Zoro que je regarda.

Luffy : Sale traitre ! Dis-je en faisant mine de bouder.  
Zoro : Mais non Luffy ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Robin est là pou t'aider elle aussi, c'est une femme, elle saura ce qu'il faut faire !

Je réfléchis un instant, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête ce que dit Zoro.

Luffy : C'est d'accord !  
Robin : Alors on s'y met ?  
Luffy : Oui ! Dis-je surexcité.  
Robin : Nami est une femme, et comme toutes les femmes, ou presque, elle adore le romantisme, la galanterie, et crois encore au prince charmant, Nami a bot avoir l'air forte, elle ne l'est pas, en réalité sous cette carapace s trouve une jeune femme fragile...  
Zoro : Nami, une femme fragile ! Laisse-moi rire !  
Robin : Tu ne connais pas Nami aussi bien que moi...  
Luffy : Bref, qu'est-ce que je dois faire Robin ?  
Robin : Commence déjà à lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs, on ira le chercher demain quand on aura débarqué, en attendant va prendre une douche on va essayer de te rendre plus séduisant...

Je me suis pris une douche rapide puis, j'ai dit à Robin d'entrer dans la salle de bains, pour qu'elle « me rendre plus séduisant »

Robin : Bon déjà, on va voir ce que sa donne avec ça !

Là, elle sortit un costume blanc, style prince charmant.

Robin :Tiens Luffy essaye ça !

Je regardai ce qu'elle me tendait, c'était horrible, je ne pouvais pas mettre ça !

Luffy : Robin, tu n'es pas sérieuse, je ne peux pas mettre ça !  
Robin : Tu veux séduire Nami oui ou non ?  
Luffy : Oui.  
Robin : Hé bien alors met ça !

J'enfila ce qu'elle me tendait et effectivement j'avais l'air d'un prince charmant...

Robin : Maintenant, on va te coiffer.

Robin essaya de me coiffer, mais laissa vite tomber.

Robin : Bon on va laisser tes cheveux comme ça ils sont trop rebelle pour en faire quoi que se soit...

Luffy : Et maintenant je fais quoi ?  
Robin : Maintenant tu enlèves ton costume.  
Luffy : Quoi ?! J'ai mis un quart d'heure à le mettre et maintenant, il faut que je l'enlève ?  
Robin : Oui, il faut le garder en bon état pour demain, car c'est demain que tout se jouera !


	9. 9 décembre

9 décembre

Comme la dit Robin, c'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouera, je crois bien que son plan (celui de Robin) est mon dernier espoir pour conquérir le cœur de Nami...

Il est 10 heures du matin et nous venons d'accoster sur l'île. Cette fois ce n'est pas Nami qui a fait les groupe, mais Robin qui a d'ailleurs fortement insisté pour les faire.

Robin: Brook et Franky, vous gardez le bateau, Chopper et Usopp, vous allez avec Sanji chercher des vivres et des médicaments, Zoro, tu accompagnes Nami.  
Zoro: Quoi?! C'est hors de question.

Robin le fusilla du regard et ce fut radical.

Zoro: D'accord...  
Robin: Bien.. Luffy et moi nous nous allons faire un petit tour de l'île, a toute à l'heure!

Robin discrètement un escargophone a Zoro et lui dit "je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi." Il répondit oui de la tête, et les groupes se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations...  
Robin et moi allions jusqu'à la côte de l'autre côté de l'île.

Luffy: Robin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?  
Robin: Je vais t'expliquer le plan plus en détails.  
Luffy: D'accord.  
Robin: Alors, pour commencer on va aller acheter un bouquet de rose rouge.  
Luffy: Oui.  
Robin: Ensuite...

5 heures plus tard ( 15 heures)

Robin: Zoro, c'est bon, tu peux venir avec Nami.

J'étais stressé... Très stresser... Trop stresser... Je n'ai jamais était aussi stresser de ma vie...  
Robin avait tout prévu, son plan était génial. J'étais habillé tel un prince charmant. Quand j'ai vu Nami, mon cœur a raté un battement, elle était simplement magnifique, elle avait changé de vêtements et avait optait pour une robe rose pale qui lui arriver à mi-cuisse, mais ce n'était pas sa robe qui la rendait aussi belle, Nami est belle naturellement... J'adore ses cheveux qui dansent avec le vent, ses yeux sans fond, ses formes généreuses, sa personnalité, j'aime tous chez elle !  
Robin, m'a fait un clin d'œil, c'était le signal ! Le signal pour que j'aille déclarer ma flamme à Nami... Je me suis avancé, je me sentais ridicule... Le plan de Robin avait beau l'aire être super, il y avait quand même un hic... J'étais habillé dans le genre « prince charmant » et j'étais sur un cheval blanc, on ne peut pas faire plus romantique, j'avais le bouquet de roses dans les mains et je me suis avancé (enfin, c'est le cheval qui a avancé, mais bon...) J'ai crié le prénom de la femme que j'aime, elle m'a regardé et je lui ai dit « je t'aime » 


	10. Chapter 10

10 décembre

Ah ma tête... J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, c'est horrible... Je ne me souviens plus de rien... Enfin, si je me souviens, de tout...

Flash-back.

Luffy : Nami.  
Nami :...  
Luffy : je t'aime.

À ce moment-là, j'étais descendu de mon cheval et lui avait donné le bouquet de roses que je conserver dans mes mains. Elle a pris le bouquet et humer le doux parfum des roses, puis a levé ses yeux noisette vers moi et ma souris... Un de ces sourires tendres, que nous ne voyons que très peu. Son sourire tendre, c'est vite transformé en un sourire malicieux. Elle a ait demi-tour, a tourné sa tête vers moi et m'a indiquer de la suivre, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux. Je suis allé voir Robin et lui est redonné le cheval et lui ai fait jurer devant son livre de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. J'ai ensuite suivi Ami jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête dans une petite ruelle.

Nami : Alors c'est vrai ?  
Luffy : Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

Elle se tape le front de sa main avec un air deseperer collé au visage.

Nami : Que tu m'aimes !  
Luffy : Oui c'est vrai, je t'aime.

Elle m'embrassa, c'était un baiser chaste et furtif, mais c'était quand même un baiser... Après ce baiser, elle est partie aussi discrètement qu'un chat. Moi, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce petit sourire niais de venir s'attacher à mon visage. Je suis parti à mon tour, mais pour aller voir Zoro. Et pour fêter ça, Zoro et moi avons bu, un peu trop peut-être... Je me suis endormi sur le pont du navire.

Fin du Flash-back

Et re voilà ce petit sourire niais qui revient à l'attaque en me rappelant de la journée d'hier !


	11. 11 décembre

11 décembre

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'inviter Ami au restaurant, j'espère qu'elle sera contente ! Je me mets sur mon 31 et pars chercher ma navigatrice, je la trouve facilement, elle est dans son bureau en train de dessiner une carte.

Luffy : Tu dessines la carte de quelle île ?  
Nami : C'est celle de Thriller Bark.  
Luffy : Pourquoi, tu l'as dessine ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est parti de Thriller Bark (oui en effet 2 ans et des patates x) ) ?  
Nami : Je ne fais que l'améliorer... Bref, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
Luffy : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ça te dirait de venir au resto' avec moi ?  
Nami : Ça sera avec grande joie !

À peine mut-elle répondu qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour, je ne sais quelle raison...  
10 minutes plus tard elle sortit encore plus belle qu'avant, elle s'était habillée simplement, mais avec beaucoup de goût. Elle portait une robe assez courte d'un rouge vif, des talons noirs, elle avait attaché ces cheveux en chignon et s'était mit une légère couche de rouge a lèvre avec un peu de mascara qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux noisette.  
Je lui tendis mon bras, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir et nous partons bras dessous bras dessus jusqu'au restaurant où j'avais réservé une table pour deux, le restaurant en lui-même n'était pas extraordinaire, des en bois, des tables recouverte d'un nappe blanche avec en son milieu un vase avec quelque rose dedans, tout était très simple, mais s'était parfait. Le restaurant était situé près de la plage, on entendait le bruit des vagues percutant le sable, les mouettes qui cir (?) l'odeur des cocktails et glaces des nombreux touristes, et l'odeur de Nami, c'est la seule chose qui pouvait me faire revenir a la réalité, enfin réussir a capter plus mon attention que le stand de glace juste en face de nous.

Serveur : Que puis-je vous servir ?  
Luffy : Hé bien, je vais vous prendre 6 gros gigots, 3 côtes de porc,...

Je m'arretatait dans ma commande en sentant un regard pesant sur moi, c'était celui de Ami, elle me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il fallait que je stoppe ma commande-là.

Luffy : Et c'est tout.

Le serveur prit ensuite la commande de Nami. Le repas se passa assez calmement, quand nous eûmes finit de manger j'ai payer une glace a Nami et nous sommes reparti sur le thousand sunny. En arrivant devant noter bateau Nami m'embrassa tendrement et reparti dans sa cabine. Aujourd'hui fut l'une des plus belles journées de ma vie, j'avais passé la journée avec la femme dont je suis amoureux, nous avions rigolé a en pleurer et en plus on s'est rempli la panse a n'en plus pouvoir !


	12. 12 décembre

12 décembre

Aujourd'hui, nous avons repris la mer après avoir, bien entendu, acheter des vivres, la mer est plutôt calme, Nami dit que nous arriverons dans 3 jours sur la prochaine île, enfin si tout ce passe bien... L' équipage, lui aussi, est plutôt calme, Chopper, Usopp et moi-même péchons, Zoro dort, Franky bricole, Brook joue un morceau de violon, Sanji prépare des cocktails pour Robin et Nami qui sont en train de bronzer, bref une journée normale.  
Dans l'après-midi, une tempête fait rage, heureusement que notre talentueuse navigatrice l'avait prédit sinon nous aurions surement était emporté pas la puissance de l'eau.  
Le soir, nous avons mangé un bon repas préparer par Sanji, puis nous sommes allés nous coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'avais pas eu mon baiser du jour ! ( bah oui en ce moment il a un baiser de Nami tous les jours x) ) . Je me suis donc levé, et suis aller dans la vigie, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vais dans la vigie, c'est simple Nami et de garde cette nuit alors... J'ouvre la trape et la vois, elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude, on dirai un ange, la lune se reflétaient sur sa longue chevelure rousse, et ses magnifiques yeux regardait l'astre. Elle m'a entendu et ses yeux se sont dirigés vers moi, elle ma souris et a tapoté une place à côté d'elle pour me faire comprendre de m'installer à côté d'elle. Et puis son regard s'est à nouveau dirigé vers l'astre lunaire, le mien aussi d'ailleurs et c'est comme ça que c'est fini notre journée.


	13. 13 décembre

13 décembre

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai remarque que j 'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans vigie. Je me suis alors demandais ce que je faisais là, et me suis rappeler qu'hier soir j'y suis monté pour aller vois Nami, d'ailleurs en parlant de celle-ci où est-elle ? Je l'ai cherché du regard et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je décida donc de me lever pour aller voir où elle était, mais quand je voulu me poser sur mes pieds, une « chose »posé sur mon torse me dérengeait. La « chose » en question n'était autre que ma magnifique navigatrice. Quand je voulus ré essayer de me lever un petit « mm » de mécontentement sortant de la bouche de ma rousse préférer me fis me ralonger pour ne pas la derengeait lors de son someil. Pendant que la jeune femme dans mes bras dormais, mes yeux vagabondait sur sn corps, ses formes généreuse, ses longues jambes, sa peau pale, ses lèvres pulpeuse...Quelques minutes plus tard, la rousse se réveila. Elle me lacha un « Bonjour » en étirant ses bras.

Luffy : Bien dormis ?

Nami : Comme un bébé et toi ?

Luffy : Comme Zoro !

Après ce petit dialogue nous nous sommes levés et sommes descendu, une chance pour nous, enfin pour moi Sanji n 'était toujours pas réveillé, vous imaginez si il aprenez que j'ai dormis avec « Sa Nami-chérie » ! Sa m'enerve qu'il l'appele comme sa ! Bref, Sanji arriva quelques minutes après notre arrivés, puis ce fut autour de Franky, Brook, Usopp, Zoro et Robin et enfin Chopper.

?: Faut que je te parle.

J'espere que les fautes d'orthographe sont moins présente, j'ai bien relus mon texte pour n'en laisser aucune, mais ch'suis vraiment pas doué en orthographe :S


	14. 14 décembre

14 décembre

Hier, Zoro voulait me parler, je ne savais pas vraiment à propos de quoi, mais je sens que ça allait m'intéresser.

Zoro : Luffy , J'ai eu une super idée !  
Luffy : Et c'est quoi ta super idée ?  
Zoro : Hé bien, étant donner que demain nous arrivons sur une île je propose, que toi, Robin, Nami et moi allions se faire une journée entre couples !  
Luffy : C'est une super idée, mais Ami et moi on n'est pas vraiment en couple...  
Zoro : Luffy... Vous vous embrassez quasiment chaque jour depuis quelque temps donc ta mise en couple avec la sorcière ne serait trop tarder...  
Luffy : Oui, tu as raison, je vais prévenir Nami !

Je courus comme un fou vers la cabine de notre navigatrice. Une fois arrivé je toqua à la porte, et entendu un « oui » qui me permit d'entrer. La rousse était accompagnée de l'archéologue de l'équipage.

Nami : Si c'est pour me prévenir pour la sortie de demain ce n'est pas la peine je suis déjà au courant.  
Luffy : Ah... Bon bah a tout à l'heure.

:.

:.

:.

Désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier, j'étais chez ma mamie toute la journée, bref le voici, en retard, mais le voici.


	15. 15 décembre

15 décembre

Luffy : Une île ! Une île ! Nami il y a une île en vue !

J'étais surexcité, en effet, on approchait d'une île, et j'étais super presser de pouvoir passer une journée avec Nami, Robin et Zoro. Je n'arrêtais pas de crier « une île ! Une île ! » Et c'est le poing de ma navigatrice qui me ramena à la réalité.

Nami : Ça suffit ! Bon, je fais les groupes ! Sanji et Chopper, vous allez chercher des vivres.  
Sanji : Mais Nami-chérie je voulais être en groupe avec toi .

Ma douce ignora la remarque du blond et repris la parole.

Nami : Franky et Usopp, vous allez chercher de quoi entretenir le Sunny. Brook, tu restes pour surveiller le bateau, et Robin, Luffy, Zoro et moi, nous allons explorer l'île. Après que la plus jeune femme de l'équipage est donnée les instructions, noter petit groupe partit pour une journée qui sera surement inoubliable !

Robin : Bon on va aller de l'autre côté de l'île, selon les passants, il y a un petit restaurant très agréable.  
Luffy : Chouette un restaurant !

Et encore une fois, je me pris le poing de ma navigatrice. Environ 1 heure plus tard, nous arrivons au restaurant, c'est en effet un restaurant très agréable, un peu comme celui dans le quel Nami et moi avons mangé il y a quelque jour, a quelque détails prés. Un serveur arriva et nous montra notre table, nous commandions assez vite à manger, et j'ai fait un effort, je n'ai pris que le quart de ce que je voulais prendre. Durant tout le repas, nous avons rigolé, la nourriture était bonne, mais cela ne vaut pas la nourriture de Sanji ! Une fois le repas fini, nous repartons, on passa près du clairière, Nami était aux anges quand une lapine et ses petits sont sortis de leurs terriers. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup en voyant cette mère accompagnée de ses petits, mais il s'effaça vite quand elle vit que l'un des petits n'avançait pas et que sa mère n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, elle se dirigea vers le lapereau, elle le prit dans ses bras et me regarda.

Nami : On peut l'adopter ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste à ça ! La femme que j'aime qui me supplie avec des yeux doux, je ne peux pas lui refuser.

Luffy : C'est d'accord.  
Nami : merci Luffy !

Elle se leva et dépose un bisou sur ma joue. Un sourire niais se colla à mon visage, et Robin ne pu étouffer un petit rire en voyant ma tête d'imbécile heureux. De retour au bateau Nami courra dans sa cabine, avec le petit lapin toujours niché dans ses bras. On ne l'a revit plus de la soirée a part pour demander de la nourriture pour son lapin a Sanji.


	16. 16 décembre

16 décembre

Ce matin, tout le monde était réveillé sauf notre navigatrice, Sanji c'est bien sûr proposé pour aller l'a réveillée, mais j'ai refusé, et c'est moi qui suis allé la réveiller, elle était endormie avec dans ses bras le petit lapin, il faut avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon ensemble...  
Elle finit par se réveiller au bout de quelque instant sûrement parce que, je suppose, elle sentait un regard sur elle.

Luffy : Bonjour.

Elle me répondit encore toute endormie en se levant et en faisant attention au petit lapin.

Nami : Bonjour.  
Luffy : Bien dormis ?  
Nami : Comme un bébé !  
Luffy : Alors tant mieux. Au faite le petit déjeuné est servi.  
Nami : D'accord, merci.

Elle me sourit et se mit debout, elle déposa le petit lapin dans une petite caissette en carton et se dirigea vers moi.

Nami : On y va ?

Je me retourna donc et parti avec ma navigatrice vers la cuisine . Ami dit bonjour a tout le monde et s'installa a table, commençant son petit déjeuné.

Chopper : Au faite Nami, il faudrait que j'examine le lapereau que tu a ramené hier, on sait jamais il est peut-être malade !

Nami tourna rapidement la tête vers Chopper et lui réplique :

Nami : Quoi il est malade ? Vite, Chopper va le soigner.

Elle prit par la main, enfin le sabot, le petit renne au nez bleu et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le lapin, ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et le médecin de bord examina le petit animal.

Chopper : Ne t'inquiète pas Ami, il va bien il a juste une petite entorse a la patte se explique pourquoi sa mère l'a abandonné (Nda :bah oui, il est blessé, il est faible et dans la nature les faibles meurent, c'est la loi du plus fort ou de la jungle xD)

La rousse sembla soulagée et s'assit sur un siège en regardant son nouveau sujet de préoccupation.


	17. 17 décembre

17 décembre

Ce matin nous avons tous était réveillé par un cri, un cri de peur, on s'est tous dirigé vers l'origine du cri : la chambre des filles. En arrivant, je pense, que la scène qui se passait devant nos yeux nous a tous choqués, en effet, la navigatrice de l'équipage pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de l'archéologue. On interrogea tous Robin du regard pour savoir pourquoi Nami pleurer, la grande brune secoua la tête négativement, signe qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à notre question. Je me rapprocha des deux femmes pour pouvoir prendre Nami dans mes bras, ce qui apparemment déplu fortement à Sanji.

Sanji : Luffy, reviens ici, immédiatement ne t'approche pas de Na...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase sentant un regard noir sur lui, il s'agissait de celui de Robin. Cette dernière me laissa sa place et fit sortir les garçons.

Luffy : Chut... Chut...

Au bout de je dirai 10 minutes la rousse calma ses sanglots.

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Nami : Rien. Réussit-elle a articuler.

Je lui déposa un bisou sur le front pour la réconforter et la pousser à me dire pourquoi elle pleurer.

Nami : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...  
Luffy : Je comprends.

Au bout d'un moment je sentis quelque chose de doux se frottait à nous, je baissa la tête pour y découvrir le petit lapin que Nami avait recueilli. Elle aussi avait baissé la tête pour voir ce qui la touchait. Je pris le petit animal dans mes mains, et l'installa confortablement sur les genoux de Nami qui était d'ailleurs sur les miens. Un petit sourire se dessina doucement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Je lança un regard noir vers le petit lapin ce que Ami ne put s'empêcher de voir, elle m'envoya à son tour un regard, mais pas un regard noir, un regard plein de reproches et de questions.

Luffy : Ben quoi, il arrive a te faire sourire en deux secondes et moi ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie.  
Nami : Jaloux ?  
Luffy : Oui.

Elle éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'être jaloux d'un lapereau c'est louche, mais bon...  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, on se leva et on se dirigea vers la cuisine, Nami, moi et le lapin, tout le monde nous attendaient. Nami étant trop obnubiler par son lapin ne remarqua pas le regard interrogateur de nos Nakamas. Je leur lança un regard du genre « ne posait pas de questions, elle a pas envie d'en parler.. »

Bon voilà maintenant vous savez que les mugis' n'utilisent pas le langage des signes mais le langages des regards xD.


	18. 18 décembre

18 décembre

Hier soir, nous avons tous décidé de rester à côté de Ami durant son sommeil pour essayer de découvrir ce qui a bien pu la faire crier hier. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi on ne s'est pas relayé ? C'est simple, on voulait tous avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Zoro : Pourquoi, on ne regarde pas dans son journal intime, elle a dû marquer pourquoi elle a fait un cauchemar.  
Sanji : Hors de questions qu'on fouille dans l'intimité de Nami-chérie !  
Robin : Zoro a raison, au moins on pourra aller se coucher, et on saura le pourquoi du comment !

On fouilla partout pour trouver le journal de Nami, mais nos recherches furent vaines.

?: Vous cherchez quoi ? Nous dis une petite voix.  
Luffy : Ton journal intime.  
Tout le monde : Baka, il ne fallait pas lui dire !  
Nami : Ah d'accord.

Nami se recoucha aussitôt.

Zoro : C'est tout on ne s'est pas fait engueuler ?

Tout le monde eu, un léger sourire a cette réplique.

Robin : Bon je propose que tout le monde aille se coucher, si Nami veut nous en parler elle le fera !

Tout le monde parti sauf moi. Je m'approcha du lit de la rousse et m'y assis, je pus ainsi la contempler. Je ne remarqua même pas quand elle ouvra les yeux, il devait bien être 10 heures du matin, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit.

Nami : Bonjour.

Le son de sa voie me fit sursauter.

Luffy : Salut.

Un blanc s'installa, mais il n'était pas forcement désagréable, c'était plutôt le contraire, on se regarda droit dans les yeux et nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et notre chemin se fini par ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

Côté ZoRobin

Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés sur l'herbe du Sunny mains dans la main, en regardant les étoiles.

Robin : C'est magnifique.  
Zoro : Pas autant que toi.

A cette simple phrase la jeune femme pris des couleurs ce qui sembla amusé son compagnon, le silence-là aussi s'installa, mais une phrase toute simple, que tout le monde rêve d'entendre coupa ce silence.

Zoro : Je t'aime.  
Robin : Je t'aime encore plus.  
Zoro : C'est impossible.


	19. 19 décembre

19 décembre

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé dans la chambre des filles en compagnie de ma charmante navigatrice, cette dernière était d'ailleurs réveillée. Je lui demanda alors :

Luffy : Sa fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?  
Nami : Un certain temps.

Ensuite, elle m'embrassa, ce n'était pas la première dois qu'on s'embrasser, mais ça faisait toujours le même effet, ses lèvres d'une douceur incomparable venant se coller aux miennes et sa langue qui s'acharnait à faire danser la mienne... Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette sensation, elle rompue le baiser par manque de souffle et me déclara.

Nami : Je t'aime aussi.

Ça faisait maintenant un petit bout de temps que je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi (bah oui si elle l'embrasse...) mais elle ne me les avait jamais avouées et là elle venait de le faire, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Luffy : Je t'aime aussi.  
Nami : Je sais. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Et elle me ré-embrassa. Oh mon dieu que cette sensation est douce ! Se savoir aimer par celle que l'on aime, je n'aurai jamais cru avant que cela pouvait faire autant de bien... Mes mains commencèrent à se faire baladeuse allant sous son t-shirt, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, son corps... Je lui retira doucement son t-shirt, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, l'essaya ensuite de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, mais comprenant que j'étais prêt à passer à l'action elle me repoussa légèrement, je s'empressa donc de lui demander pourquoi.

Luffy : Tu ne veux pas le faire ?  
Nami : Ce n'est pas ça.. c'est juste que...  
Luffy : Tu es vierge ?  
Nami : Oui... et toi ?

Je lui souri tendrement et lui répondis la stricte vérité.

Luffy : Non, tu sais j'étais sur une île remplie de femmes et...  
Nami : Je comprends parfaitement.

Je me glissa à côté d'elle et lui dis :

Luffy : Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que tu étais vierge je ne l'aurai pas cru !  
Nami : Et pourquoi ça ?  
Luffy : Parce quand on te voit on pourrait plutôt croire que tu es une croqueuse d'hommes.  
Mais j'avais tort, ce qui me fait penser que nous devons tous 50 berrys a Robin...

Elle me regarda dubitative, et fronça les sourcils.

Nami : Et pourquoi ça ?  
Luffy : Bah avec les gars on a parié sur le fait que tu soit vierge ou non. *sourire baka*

Cela fut plutôt drôle de voir le visage de ma mandarine changeait de couleur, elle a d'abord rougi de gène, puis elle a repris sa couleur naturelle et semblait réfléchir, puis un rictus apparut sur son front et je savais qu'a ce moment-là ça aller mal finir pour moi, et enfin son visage redevint rouge, mais pas de gène, mais de colère, et son poing s'abattit sur mon crâne.

Nami : Quoi vous avez pariez sur moi ?!

Elle hurla tellement qu'on a dû l'entendre jusqu'à Alabasta !

Dans la cuisine.

Sanji : Oh oh...l'idiot nous a caftés pour le pari.  
Zoro : Ouais mais pour lequel ?

Retour dans la chambre des filles.

Luffy : Calme toi Nami c'était juste un pari de rien du tout...  
Nami : Que je me calme ? Vous avez pariez sur moi !  
Luffy : Oui, mais ce n'était pas bien méchant...

Désolé du retard problèmes de connexions internet sur le Dunkerquois...


	20. 20 décembre

20 décembre****

Nami :Ok j'vous pardonne !****

Flasch back****

Luffy :calme-toi Nami c'était juste un pari de rien du tout...**  
**Nami :Que je me calme ?Vous avez pariez sur moi !**  
**Luffy :Oui, mais ce n'était pas bien méchant...**  
**Nami :Pas bien méchant !Ça ne se fait pas de parier sur les gens dans leur dos !(c'est elle qui dit ça...)****

Nami sortit furibonde de la chambre des filles et parti je ne sais où...**  
**Deux heures plus tard, Sanji appela tout le monde pour manger.Nous nous mîmes comme d'habitude à notre place, une personne manquée à l'appel :La navigatrice.Elle arriva vite et nous jeta à tous un regard noir, elle s'assit calmement et commença a manger le délicieux repas que Sanji nous avait préparé.Au bout de 10 minutes Zoro prit la parole.****

Zoro :Aller Nami tu ne vas pas nous faire la tête rien que pour sa.****

Elle releva doucement la tête et jeta un regard noir à l'épéiste.****

Nami :Vous avez pariez sur moi !(ça, on avait compris...)**  
**Sanji :Nami-chérie ne nous fait pas la tête rien que pour ça, ce n'était qu'un tout petit pari de rien du tout...**  
**Chopper :Tu fais la tête même à moi Nami ?****

La rousse s'avança près du petit renne et le prit dans ses bras.****

Nami :Bien sûr que non, je ne te fais pas la tête Chopper, je ne fais la tête qu'au garçon et un petit peu à Robin.Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.****

Luffy :Allez Nami pardonne-nous !**  
**Nami :Hors de question !**  
**

****On se regarda tous et je crois qu'on eut tous la même idée.Franky pris Nami sur ses épaules (en mode sac à patates).Il l'emmena jusqu'au pont sous le regard innocent de Chopper, les « repose Nami-chérie !» de Sanji et les « reposez-moi !» de Nami.Arrivée au pont du navire le charpentier pendit la navigatrice par les pieds au dessus de la mer.****

Luffy :Allez pardonne-nous !**  
**Nami :Jamais !Reposez-moi !**  
**Luffy :Seulement quand tu nous auras pardonnés.****

Nami décida de ne rien faire et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.****

Nami :temps pis, je peux tenir des heures et des heures comme ça...****

Quelques heures plus tard****

Robin :Tes sûr que ça va Nami, parce que ton sang doit remonter à ton cerveau...****

La rousse était toujours pendue la tête en bas, Sanji était assommé parce qu'il voulait libérer la navigatrice et le cyborg se plaignait d'avoir mal aux bras à force de tenir la jeune femme.**  
**Nami, elle, elle était toute rouge, peut-être à cause du sang qui lui remontait au cerveau comme dit Robin.Au bout de quelques minutes, on entendit un faible :« Ok j'vous pardonne !» Nous devinions facilement qui avait dit ça.****

Zoro :Répète un peu on n'a pas bien entendu.**  
**Nami :Il est hors de questions que je le répète maintenant lâchez-moi.****

Le cyborg me regarda pour me demander mon approbation, je lui donna et il ne se fit pas prier et lâcha notre prisonnière.Cette dernière se remit immédiatement debout et nous asséna un bon coup de poing ( sauf à Robin, Sanji et Chopper), puis elle partit dans sa chambre se coucher ( il était déjà 22 heures).Nous partions tous nous coucher sauf Robin qui montait la garde.( vous avez vu Luffy est partit se coucher et il a loupé un repas) Je me dirigea à mon tour vers les chambres, mais ne m'arrêta pas à celle des garçons.****

Zoro :Bah, Luffy tu vas où ?**  
**Luffy :Aux toilettes.****

Je ne me dirigeai non pas aux toilettes mais dans la chambre des filles, je toqua et n'entra qu'après avoir entendu un « entrer » en rentrant je découvris Ami avec le petit lapin dans les bras, ils étaient vraiment très mignon tous les deux.Je m'installa sur une chaise et nous nous regardions tous les deux durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononçât :****

Nami :On dort ensemble ?****

Je souris et m'installa dans son lit en sa compagnie et je ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Oui, je sais le chapitre est en retard, mais internet beug grave en ce moment et en plus j'avais pas le temps alors...**


	21. 21 décembre

21 décembre

En me réveillant je sentis des yeux me fixait je baissa la tête et découvris ma belle navigatrice. Je rapprocha ma tête de ses lèvres et l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser et posa ses mains sur sa bouche tendis que les miennes vagabondaient sur son corps, passant sous son t-shirt que j'enleva, elle finit par passer ses mains sous le mien et à sont tour l'enlever, puis ce fut au tour de mon pantalon qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis ce fut au tour de son soutien-gorge puis de sa culotte et de mon slip, on se retrouva totalement nu et s'en suivit alors ce qui devait se passer... (dsl pas de lemon)

Nous sortions main dans la main de la chambre de ma bien-aimée et partons dans la cuisine annonçait notre mise en couple officiel.

Luffy : Salut les gars ! Nami et moi, on veut vous annoncer quelque chose !

Ils posèrent tous leurs regards sur nous.

Luffy : et bah, on est officiellement en couple. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.  
Zoro : On sait, on vous a pas mal entendu ce matin...

Nami et moi prenions immédiatement des couleurs en voyant à quoi faisait allusion Zoro.

Zoro : Mais bon on est tout content pour vous, enfin presque...

Zoro se décala et nous montra le cuisinier fou de rage maintenu par Franky.

Nami : Tu sais Sanji, si tu m'aimes vraiment tu ne devrais souhaiter que mon bonheur, et je suis très heureuse avec Luffy.

Le blond se calma presque instantanément.

Luffy : Bon allez ce soir on fait la fête.


	22. 22 décembre

22 décembre

Pdv Robin

La fête d'hier avait était exceptionnelle, nous avons tous bien rigolé. J'en avais profité de mon côté pour passer un peu de temps avec Zoro. Nous étions tous les deux dans la vigie l'un contre l'autre à nous contempler, le silence régnait mais il était agréable, puis Zoro me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur la banquette, il se racla la gorge et commença un long monologue qui n'attendait qu'un simple mot en réponse..

Zoro : Tu sais, Robin, ça fait un moment que je suis amoureux de toi, même un sacré bout de temps ! Même si au début j'étais méfiant à ton égard je t'ai vite apprécié toi, tes cheveux noir ébène, tes yeux bleu océan, ta bouche qui ne dégage que des choses intelligentes, ta poitrine, tes petites mains, tes hanches, et tes longues jambes, je me suis tout de suite dit « Zoro, cette fille-là, elle a quelque chose, quelque chose que les autres filles n'ont pas... » j'ai mis du temps à ma rendre compte qu'en fin de compte j'étais amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est que pendant ses de longues années loin de vous, de toi, que j'ai compris. Ce que j'ai compris c'est que je suis amoureux de toi, de tes manières, de tes petites mani, ton caractère, ton corps, ta passion pour l'histoire, de toi en entière et c'est pour ça que...

Zoro se mit à genoux et sorti une petite boîte de sa poche.

Zoro : Que je voudrais que tu sois ma femme, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ouvra la petite boîte où se cachait une bague resplendissante. Je ne savais quoi dire, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche et je ne fis qu'un simple oui de la tête les larmes aux yeux. Mon fiancé s'empressa de me mettre la bague au doigt, sécha mes larmes de joie et m'embrassa. 


	23. 23 décembre

23 décembre

Toujours du Pdv Robin

Hier, nous avons annoncé la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde, ils étaient tous ravis, même Sanji, il a dû se faire une raison... La fête a donc était prolongé hier soir, en raison de cette nouvelle, ce qui fait qu'on s'est tous couché vers 7 heures du mat' enfin, aller se coucher est un bien grand mot... Tout le monde dormait sur la pelouse du sunny. Le premier après moi, à se réveiller fut Luffy, il était allongé à côté de Nami, il l'a longuement regardé, puis la pris dans ses bras et l'a transporté jusqu'à sa chambre, enfin, je pense. Notre capitaine ne revint pas sur me pont il a dû rester avec la navigatrice, ensuite se leva Brook, qui lui non plus ne m'avait pas remarqué, il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine, pour à mon avis se préparer son thé du matin, ensuite Sanji se réveilla, celui-ci me remarqua immédiatement comme s'il possédait un radar à femmes, il chercha la rousse des yeux et m'interrogea du regard sur le fait qu'elle est disparu, je lui avais dit que Luffy l'avais transporté dans sa chambre, bien sûr il m'avait d'abord dit bonjour et m'avait demander ce que je voulais manger ce matin, enfin cet après-midi, vu l'heure tardive. Puis Zoro se réveilla et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Zoro : Salut toi.

Pour toute réponse je le ré-embrassa, mais notre baiser fut interrompu par le petit renne au nez bleu qui réclamait son câlin du matin, ensuite il se dirigea vers la chambre des filles pour avoir son câlin auprès de Nami. Puis les derniers, soit Usopp et Franky, se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la cuisine.

Robin : En tout cas tu as très bien choisi la bague. Dis-je en contemplant cette dernière.

Mon fiancé se gratta la tête et prit la parole.

Zoro : Bon j'vais pas te mentir c'est pas moi qui ai choisi la bague c'est la sorcière.  
Robin : Nami ?  
Zoro : Oui.. j'avais besoin de conseils... je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Je m'empara alors des lèvres de mon amant et lui dis :

Robin : Tu sais il n'y a pas de mal à se faire aider.

Puis nous nous dirigions à notre tour vers la cuisine.

Pdv Luffy

Cet après-midi, je me suis réveillé sur la pelouse du Sunny, mais oui c'est vrai la fête on s'est tous endormi sur le pont. Je me redressa légèrement puis cherche ma douce des yeux je la regarda quelques instants puis l'ai prit dans mes bras et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la posa dans son lit et entrepris de partir pour la laisser dormir mais une main empoigna mon avant-bras, je me retourna et vis que la main qui me retenait n'étais autre que celle de ma tendre navigatrice.

Nami : Reste.

Sa voix était douce, je ne me fis donc pas prier et m'installai là où elle me laissait une place en soulevant sa couverture. Nous restions une bonne heure à somnoler, une autre à nous observer et 10 minutes à nous lever pour aller manger, en réalité, on aurait pu rester plus longtemps au lit, mais mon estomac cria famine. Au moment où mon estomac émetta un léger, très léger gargouillis Nami éclata de rire, d'un rire franc, un rire enivrant...

Nami : On ne te changera jamais ! Allez viens, on va manger !

Elle sauta du lit et me balança en pleine poire mon t-shirt. (oui, il avait enlevé son t-shirt quand il est rentrer dans le lit de Nami) On partit ensuite rejoindre tout le monde dans la cuisine, puis une journée tout à fait banale commença...

Nda : Si des gens se pose la questions si c'est demain le dernier chapitre, non je fait le dernier le 25 décembre ( je sais, je transgresse les règles sacré du calendrier de l'avent qui se fini le 24 décembre, mais bon c'est bien connu je ne respecte pas les règles sacré du calendrier de l'avent ùù), et j'ai une super idée vous ne serez pas déçu :D


	24. 24 décembre

24 décembre

Ce matin très tôt, j'ai senti ma belle se levait, elle était sortie de la chambre me laissant seul, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était partie faire... 10 minutes plus tard, je décide de me lever à mon tour, je pars directement dans la cuisine, espérant en même temps y trouver ma rousse. Elle est là, elle discute avec Robin, dés qu'elles entendirent mes pas elles se stoppent dans leur discussion et dés qu'elles voient que c'est moi elle reprenne leur discussion. Je fronce les sourcils, Nami se réveille sans moi et en plus, je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du matin WTF ?

Luffy : Bah alors je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du matin. Dis-je.

Ma belle se leva et vient m'embrasser en me disant.

Nami : Désolé avec Robin on parlait de chose importante.

Elle repartit et prit Robin par le poignet et parti dans un endroit tranquille. Je me dirigea ensuite vers Sanji et lui demanda de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner.  
On ne revient plus les filles de la matinée, ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas qu'elles arrivèrent tout sourire.

Brook : Yohohoho qu'est-ce qui nous vaut un si beau sourire les filles ?  
Nami : Oh c'est jute que préparer un mariage c'est trop excitant !

Zoro recracha tout le contenu de sa bouteille de Saké.

Nami : Bah alors Zoro ça va pas ?  
Zoro : ça va très bien, je te remercie.

Le pauvre était pale comme un linge, je pense que pour la première fois Zoro avait peur, peur de tout gâché avec la femme qu'il aime...

Nami : Bref, on arrivera sur une île paradisiaque dans 1 semaine c'est là qu'aura lieu le mariage. Aujourd'hui, on arrivera sur une île hivernale, on fêtera noël là-bas. Tout le monde devra acheter un et unique cadeau, on va tirez au sort qui devra offrir un cadeau à qui.  
Luffy : Nami, on ne peut pas plutôt choisir à qui on offre un cadeau ?

Elle regarda tout le monde, il avait tous l'air d'accord.

Nami : Bon, et bien si tout le monde est d'accord je le suis aussi. Dit-elle en souriant.

Au final, Franky et Brook devaient s'offrir un cadeau, Sanji et Usopp, Robin et Zoro, Nami et moi et les deux filles se chargeaient d'offrir un cadeau au petit renne qui devait leur en offrir un. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, on se sépara en groupe :

-Robin et Nami.  
-Sanji et Brook.  
-Usopp et Franky.  
-Chopper, Zoro et moi.

On avait, Zoro et moi insisté pour que le petit renne viennent avec nous, on avait dans l'idée qu'il nous conseille. Une fois en ville je lui demanda.

Luffy : Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'on doit offrir aux filles ?  
Chopper : Ce que vous voulais du moment que ça vient du cœur.

Je réfléchis, quelque chose qui vient du cœur, qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui offrir.

Chopper : Mais je vous conseille d'acheter un bijou, sa marche presque à tous les coups.

On se dirigea vers un bijouterie, aucun bijou ne me plaisait réellement, sauf un magnifique collier avec comme pendentif un quart de lune, je l'acheta tout fier de moi et sorti du magasin avec mes deux nakamas. La journée passa vite, il était déjà minuit moins cinq et tout le monde s'amusaient beaucoup. Arriva l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux. Franky avait offert, un tout nouvel étuis pour le violon de Brook.

Brook : Merci Franky, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, même si je n'ai pas d'yeux yohohoho !

Brook avait offert un bois d'une qualité rare à Franky, qui en pleura.

Franky : Sa fait tellement longtemps que je cherche du bois comme ça ! Merci Brook !

Sanji offrit à Usopp, de la peinture.

Sanji : Tiens Usopp, j'ai pensé que tu pourrai te repeindre ton masque de sniperking, comme ça.  
Usopp : Merci Sanji, mais où as-tu trouvé toutes ces couleurs ? Elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

Usopp avait offert un magnifique briquet à Sanji. Robin avait offert un sabre à Zoro qui lui avait offert un bracelet. Chopper avait offert un pendentif tout mignon à chacune des filles. Robin avait offert un livre de médecine à Chopper et Nami un nouveau chapeau. Ma douce m'avait offert un magnifique ruban et un livre de recette spécial viande.

Nami : Je ruban c'est pour le remplacer à ton chapeau, parce que celui de ton chapeau commence à vraiment s'abîmer.

C'était un ruban de soi rouge, il était très beau. Je lui offris à mon tour mon cadeau. Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa. C'est ainsi que ce fini ma journée.

Nda : Voilà avant-dernier chapitre fini, demain c'est le dernier, c'est bête j'avais vraiment pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, même si sa m'a demandé énormément de boulots brefs Bonne fête de fin d'année et un bon réveillon à tous !


	25. 25 décembre

25 décembre

Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille s'est séparés. Ce petit équipage s'est dispatché aux 4 coins du monde, pour soit rejoindre sa famille, son grand amour, ou ses amis... Certains d'entre nous sont quand même resté ensemble... Vous vous demandez qui ? ... Hé bien laissez moi vous raconté quelque un des moments les plus marquants de ses dernières années...

C'était il y a 12 ans, nous étions tous arrivés sur une île paradisiaque pour célébrer le mariage de Robin et Zoro.

Flash-back

Robin : Tu es sûr qu'elle me va bien ?  
Nami : Mais oui, tu es resplendissante !

C'était la première fois que je voyais ma meilleure amie réellement stresser. Elle se regardait dans un miroir, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ornait de quelques roses à certains endroits, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en chignon, une couronne de fleur blanche ornant sa tête. Et comme le veux la tradition elle portait quelque chose de bleu, de vieux, de prêter et de neuf. Ce qui était bleu n'était autre qu'un barrette qu'elle avait précieusement mise dans ses cheveux, ce quelque chose de vieux était un collier de perles qu'on avait trouvé dans la cale d'un bateau pirate, je lui avais prêtait un petit bracelet en or qu'elle portait au poignet gauche et pour le quelque chose de neuf, elle s'était acheté un pendentif qu'elle avait accroché au bracelet que je lui avais prêté.

?: C'est l'heure.

Sanji venait de nous annoncer que Robin devait faire son entrée, Sanji devait accompagner la mariée jusqu'au marche de l'hôtel étant donner que cette dernière n'avait pas de père. C'est un rôle que Sanji pris très a cœur. La grande brune prit le bras du blond et ils marchèrent tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'aux marches où se tenaient trois hommes, le marié, le prêtre et le témoin. Une fois arrivé au niveau des 3 hommes, Sanji lâcha la future mariée et parti s'asseoir auprès de nos Nakamas. Je me mis à mon tour sur la petite estrade à la place de la demoiselle d'honneur.

15 minutes plus tard

Zoro : Oui. 

...

Robin : Oui.  
Prêtre : Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Robin et Zoro s'échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser.

Fin du flash-back

Et depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont jamais quittés et vivent le parfait amour. Ils ont même fondé une famille, ils ont eu 1 merveilleuse petite fille : Kuina et un petit garçon : Natsu (je ne savais pas quoi mettre donc j'ai mis Natsu de fairy tail x) ). Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'être mariés, il y a aussi Usopp qui a demandé Kaya en mariage il y a 11 ans, ils ont maintenant 1 garçon qu'il ont appelé Yassop en hommage au père d'Usopp mort quelque mois avant la naissance de leur enfant.

Flash-back

Une jeune femme blonde était assise sur un lit et tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né. La jeune femme était en compagnie de son mari un jeune homme au nez anormalement long.

Kaya : Comment tu veux qu'on l'appelle Usopp ?  
Usopp : Je ne sais pas...  
Kaya : Et pourquoi pas Yasopp ?

Le long nez sembla réfléchir et fini par approuver.

Usopp : C'est une très bonne idée, mais tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment l'appeler comme ça.

La jeune femme regarda son enfant et eu un sourire tendre, elle releva enfin la tête vers son mari et dit :

Kaya : J'en suis sûr.

Le jeune homme approcha ensuite son visage vers sa douce et l'embrassa tendrement.

Fin du flash-back

Le couple vit toujours dans la parfaite harmonie. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls au comble du bonheur, Cutty Flam un cyborg surnommé Franky était lui aussi au comble du bonheur en effet son bateau venait de faire le tour du monde, on pouvait maintenant appeler son bateau : un bateau de rêve.

Flash-back

Nous venions d'arrivé sur une île où personne hormis Gold D Roger et son équipage n'avais mis le pied dessus. Et notre capitaine venait enfin de réaliser son rêve, le charpentier aussi : son bateau avait fait le tour du monde. Le cyborg était en larmes, il était maintenant le plus heureux des cyborgs !

Fin du flash-back

Franky était maintenant retourné à Water Seven et les bateaux qu'ils construisaient se vendait comme des petits pains ! En parlant de se vendre comme des petits pains, les médicaments qui guérissent tout de notre petit renne préférer se vendaient aussi extrêmement bien.

Flash-back

Le petit renne revenait enfin de sa grande aventure, il était de retour sur son île natale : l'île de Drum. Il se dirigea immédiatement au village et demanda à voir le docteur Hilluluk. La vieille femme était réellement heureuse de revoir son brillant assistant.

Fin du flash-back

Maintenant, la doctoresse ne donne plus de cours à Chopper, mais c'est Chopper qui lui donne des cours ! L'élève a finalement dépassé le maître. Sanji à découvert All blue, et s'est marié avec Vivi, il est maintenant prince d'Alabasta !

Flash-back

Sanji : Vivi, veux-tu m'épouser.

La bleue ne savait quoi répondre l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'année la demandait enfin en mariage ! Mais elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir son père à qui elle avait promis de se marier avec qui il voudra bien. Le jeune homme voyant sa douce en pleine réflexion lui avoua :

Sanji : J'ai demandé à ton père et il est d'accord.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle sauta sur le blond en criant un grand « Oui ! »

Fin du flash-back

Ils sont maintenant parents d'un petite fille : Lisa. Brook a retrouvé Laboon.

Flash-back

Brook : Yohohoho Laboon ! Je suis là !

Le squelette agitait ses bras. Moi qui croyait que la baleine n'allait pas reconnaître le musicien, le reconnu finalement à ma plus grande surprise ! Le rmamifère marin avait un grand sourire comme le violoniste, les deux se revoyait enfin après plus de 50 ans d'écartement !

Fin du flash-back

Sinon tout le monde a réalisé son rêve aussi bien Zoro qui a battu Mihawk, ou Robin qui à découvert l'histoire du siècle perdu ou bien même moi, qui à enfin fini ma carte du monde. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je parle de tout le monde sauf de Luffy et moi... Et bien nous sommes mariés, nous avons 4 enfants agés de 11 ans à 6 mois, ils sont ma plus grande fierté et celle de Luffy. Pour notre histoire à nous et bien, je crois que je vais vous raconté notre retour sur mon île natale et celle de Luffy.  
C'était i ans, nous étions enfin revenus sur mon île. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi nous avons mis tellement de temps à revenir sur mon île natale ( ils ont mis 7 ans, enfin si j'ai bien calculé x) ) et bien j'avoue que nous avons un peu traîner sur une île, c'est l'île où nous nous sommes installés, notre maison est là-bas. C'est Luffy qui avait eu l'idée de retourner sur nos îles natales pour présenter nos deux enfants à notre famille (oui à l'époque ils ont que 2 enfants), et pour en même temps leurs dire où nous habitons pour qu'ils puissent venir nous rendre visite. 

Flash-back

Nous étions à bord d'un petit bateau, d'à peu prés la taille du Merry go, que Fanky nous avait construit, mes deux petits anges dormait encore. Mon mari et moi étions dans la cuisine, nous dégustions un petit-déjeuner que le roi des pirates avait préparé, oui, il a appris à cuisiner... Nous allions accoster dans peu de temps. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, nous allons sur le pont. Une vague de nostalgie me submerge, cela fait maintenant 10 ans que je ne les ai pas revu, l'homme à côté de moi l'ayant remarqué (sa nostalgie) me prend la main. Je regarde nos deux, mains entrelacée et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon cher et tendre.

Nami : Nous allons arriver dans moins de 10 minutes.

Il me sourit, je souris, nous sourions. Dans quelques minutes, je vais enfin revoir ma sœur, Genzo, tout le monde...

10 minutes plus tard.

Nous accostons enfin, tout le monde est au port, ils nous attendent, comment ils savaient que c'était nous ? Notre pavillon noir. Luffy m'aide à descendre. À peine ai-je posai un pied sur terre que ma sœur me saute dans les bras.

Nojiko : Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Nami : Nojiko... Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Lui dis-je en la prenant à mon tour dans mes bras.

Puis Genzo vient me serrer dans ses bras. Et enfin de compte, je crois que j'ai serré toute l'île dans mes bras. Nous étions toujours dans le port quand deux petites voix crièrent « Maman » en se précipitant sur le pont. En reconnaissant la voix de mes deux enfants je me retourne immédiatement et remonte sur le bateau pour faire un câlin à mes deux enfants qui était en pleurs, leur père monte à son tour.

Nami : Chut... Chut...

Une fois leurs sanglots terminés, je leur demande :

Nami : Pourquoi vous pleuriez ?  
Les 2 enfants : On vous trouvez nul part !

Je souris et les serras dans mes bras, nous décidons Luffy et moi de présenter les enfants au village.  
Luffy fait descendre les enfants et moi, je descends seule. Tout le monde nous regarde interloquer, ils ne comprennent pas à qui sont ses deux enfants.

Nami : Hé bien tout le monde, laissez-moi vous présenter Luna et Ace.

Tout le monde nous regardait avec des gros yeux et Genzo eu un rire nerveux.

Genzo : Héhé, dit moi Nami, ils sont à qui ces enfants ?

Je fronça les sourcils.

Nami : Bah ce sont les miens !  
Luffy : Et les miens aussi !

La mâchoire de tout le monde se décrocha et un grand « Quoi ?! » Survînt.  
Nojiko fut la première à réellement se remettre de ce « choc » et elle prit les choses plutôt du bon côté.

Nojiko : Cool ! Ça veut dire que je suis tata !  
Luna : Maman, c'est qui eux ?

Ma fille montra du doigt les habitants de l'île de Cocoyashi, mais Luffy la réprimanda.

Luffy : Luna, je t'ai déjà dit que montrer les gens du doigt ce n'était pas poli !  
Luna : Mais papa...  
Luffy : Pas de mais. 

Ma petite fille fit une mine boudeuse pareille à celle de son père.

3 heures plus tard

Tout le monde s'était enfin remis de la nouvelle choc comme quoi j'avais eu des enfants avec mon baka de capitaine. Noji m'avait expliqué qu'elle aussi s'était marier, elle m'avait présenté à son mari d'ailleurs, il était très sympathique, mais ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfant. 5 jours plus tard, nous décidons de partir. Nous partons maintenant en direction de l'île natale du roi des pirates.

11 jours plus tard

Nous arrivons enfin sur l'île natale de Luffy.

Luffy : Nami, je te rejoins après, prends les enfants avec toi.  
Nami : D'accord mais on se rejoint où ?  
Luffy : Euh... Ah, je sais ! Rends-toi dans la ville de Fushia, il y a un petit bar là-bas, je ne serai pas long.  
Nami : D'accord, mais vous allez où ?  
Luffy : J'ai juste quelque chose à régler ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris et parti avec mes enfants dans la ville de Fushia. Nous faisons un peu de shopping, Luna aussi adore le faire du shopping, mais pas Ace, pour vous dire qu'on a même dû le trainer tellement sa « l'emmerder ». Après une bonne séance de shopping, nous partons au lieu de rendez-vous. Nous trouvons facilement le bar et rentrons dedans, nous nous asseyons au bar (le meuble) je commande deux jus d'orange pour les enfants. Une fois servie la serveuse, une femme au cheveux vert, me dit :

?: Ils sont mignons vos enfants.  
Nami : merci. Je m'appelle Nami. Lui dis-je pour faire connaissance avec elle.  
?: Makino. 

Makino et moi commencions a discuter quand un verre se brisa. On regarda toutes les deux qui l'avaient cassé, mais nos réactions ne furent pas tout à fait la même. Elle, elle souriait. Moi, je rallais et dit à mes enfants d'arrêter leurs bêtises.

10 minutes plus tard

Makino et moi étions en pleine discussion quand deux estomacs crièrent famine.

Les deux enfants : Maman, j'ai faim !

Je les regarda d'un air désespérer et commanda deux repas pour les enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard leurs plats étaient servis, ils se jetèrent dessus.

20 minutes plus tard

Un homme entra en compagnie de plusieurs personnes dont une femme rousse. L'homme s'approcha encore et l'on put distinguer tous les traits de son visage. Tout le monde dans le bar le reconnu.

Les deux enfants : Papa !

Les mâchoires de toutes les personnes dans le bar ainsi que celle présente dérrière l'homme venant d'arriver se décrochèrent. Je regarda toutes ses personnes interloquées, ça ressemblait étrangement à la scène qu'on a eu dans mon village quelques jours plus tôt.

Les deux enfants : Papa ! Maman a été horrible avec nous !  
Nami : Quoi ?!  
Luffy : Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? Elle a refusé de vous acheter des bonbons ?  
Les 2 enfants : Oui.

Luffy prit les enfants dans les bras et les assis à côté de moi. Il regarda ensuite tout le monde.

Luffy : Bah pourquoi vous avez la bouche grande ouverte ? Vous avez faim ? Haha.

Il se prit mon poing dans la tête.

Nami : Baka !  
Luffy : Aïe, Nami ça fait mal !  
Nami : C'est fait pour !  
Makino : Euh... oh... euh... Luffy ?  
Luffy : Oui c'est bien moi.  
Makino : Ce... Ce sont tes enfants ?  
Luffy : Bah oui ! Tu veux qu'ils soit à qui d'autres ?  
Makino : Je ne sais pas...  
?: Alors ça veut dire que ces deux mioches sont à toi Luffy, et que la mère de ces deux enfants c'est la rousse.  
Luffy : C'est sa Dadan.  
Dadan : Wow, faut que je m'assoie moi.  
Makino : Moi aussi. J'arrive pas à croire que Luffy soit papa...  
Dadan : ... et qu'une femme est bien voulue se marier avec lui.  
Luffy : Dîtes toute suite que Nami mérite 100 fois mieux que moi !  
Makino : Non c'est juste surprenant qu'une femme comme Nami t'est épousée.  
Nami : En faite elles voulaient vraiment dire que je mérite 100 fois mieux que toi.  
Luffy : Ah ouais, bah j'peux te dire que t'es pas parfaite non plus !  
Nami : Et moi j'peux aussi te dire que je fais vœu d'abstinence ce soir.  
Luffy : Non Nami steuplaît fait pas ça tu va le regretter !  
Luna : Maman c'est quoi faire vœu d'abstinence ?  
Luffy : Hé bien enfaite c'est qu...

Je lui mis ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'est fini son explication.

Nami, Makino, Dadan : Rien du tout !

Fin du flash-back

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur mon visage, maintenant, j'ai 4 enfants, Luna, Ace, Belmer et Lucy. Ces 4 là avec leur père sont mon plus grand bonheur.

Belmer : Maman, Ace m'embête !  
Nami : J'arrive !

Je me lève et pars rejoindre mes enfants qui sont en train de se chamailler et les séparent... Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être chaint parfois...

Fin

nda : Enfin fini, bah je suis plutôt contente de ma fin, j'espère que sa vous a tous plut !


End file.
